


Cold water

by imaloser74



Series: Nct texting adventures [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Humor, M/M, mark is a good leader, take hashtags away from chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: Jeno just wants to be warm





	Cold water

Nct Dream chat

5:21 pm

Jeno: Who used up all the hot water?

Renjun: sry bb tht wz me

Jeno: Well I hope ur happy, I just had to take a cold shower

Jaemin: ... Is no one phased by that?

Renjun: by wat

Jaemin: your awful spelling

Renjun: fine I’ll stop

Jeno: No I am not phased, I am cold

Renjun: I rly am sry :/

Jeno: It’s ok… I might cry… Mark… Mark is so pure

Jaemin: What did he do?

Jeno: He gave me the fluffiest blanket ever *image attached*

Renjun: aww

Jeno: ...still not warm enough tho

Jaemin: Is this an elaborate ruse to get cuddles?

Jeno: yes

Jaemin: …

Renjun: …

Jaemin: Ya we’ll be there in a minute

Jeno: yaay… also where is everyone

Mark: right here

Donghyuk: snooping on ur gayness

Jisung: I was too but I’d like everyone to know that Mark and Donghyuk r also cuddling

Donghyuk: Ya well so r u and Chenle

Chenle: He’s comfy

Jaemin: wild

Jeno: still cold

Renjun: calm down

_*Taeyong has entered the chat*_

Taeyong: I heard someone was cold

Jisung: how did u get in here

Taeyong: I can’t believe… my only son… has betrayed me like this

Jaemin: what about us

Taeyong: shhhhh don’t talk to ur leader like that

Chenle: #notmyleader #mark4ever

*Taeyong has left the chat*

Mark: Great, now we’ll never know how he got in

Donghyuk: He’s probably hacking us

Jisung: ...true, I wouldn’t put it past him

Jeno: whatever I’m warm now

Renjun: gay 

  
Jeno: …..I’m cuddling u

Jaemin: and me don’t forget me

Donghyuk: will u guys shhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jaemin: no

Donghyuk: fine

_*Donghyuk has removed Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin from the chat*_

Mark: do I have to fix this now

Jisung: ya probably

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do a Dream group chat or this series just wouldn't be right


End file.
